The Answer
by Jamaican Princess Rocquellan
Summary: Scenario: Asami's a sex therapist. Akihito a surgical intern in the same hospital, suffers from erectile dysfunction, goes to Asami for treatment. Asami/Akihito, Mik/Fei.


**Second of three fics written for a challenge on lj.**

Akihito stood patiently by Dr. Mamoru, writing down the progress notes of a patient that did emergency surgery for an inflamed gallbladder the day before. He was in his third year of residency training for general surgery and so far, while it was very rewarding and fulfilling, it was also taxing on his body and sometimes stressful. At 29, he was one of the youngest trainees doing the residency but not the only one. His days consisted of patient rounds, information filing/filling and discharge paperwork.

It had become a routine over the years, doing what needed to be done and most of what wasn't required but necessary. The senior residency trainees and on staff nurses were all helpful.

Akihito had a clingy boyfriend once who ended up breaking up with the odd hours he tended to get home some nights/mornings. Then he got a girlfriend and couldn't get it up. She left after a few weeks and to be honest, Akihito attributed it to the stress of his job. Over the next few months he was single, until he tried to have a one night stand and found out he couldn't get it up. The second time he told himself the same excuse as the first and the third time he knew he had developed ED. He'd confided of his problem to only one person. His current best friend and senior resident, Liu Feilong.

Feilong was a thirty years old Chinese who would say he was single for all the years Akihito knew him. Expect he wasn't really, because Mikhail Arbatov, the mechanic down the block, was frequent enough to be considered a near relationship. They claimed they were sex buddies but Akihito knew better. He just didn't tell them that.

...

"So, you still can't get it up, huh?"

Akihito rolled his eyes before looking back at Feilong, who grinned around the beer bottle he took a pull from. "Will you stop? I don't think you should be talking about me not being able to get it up when you're boyfriend sometimes can't either."

Akihito took a drink from his own beer bottle, smiling devilishly at that little come back. They were currently in a bar, a classy one with a restaurant. It was a Friday evening and they both got the evening off. Feilong decided to have Mikhail pick him up at the bar and Akihito tag along because hey, he could.

"Firstly, he's not my boyfriend and secondly, that was ONE time," Feilong groused good naturedly. "Besides, I told you to visit the sex therapist on the top floor and you didn't."

Akihito almost snorted his beer through his nose. He swallowed audibly before looking at Feilong. "A-Asami?"

"Yes, Dr. Asami," Feilong teased.

Akihito blushed. "Why would I visit a sex therapist? It's not like I'm having sex," he finished indignantly.

Feilong leaned back in his seat, taking on a relaxed disposition before he answered. "Because, imagine a man like that in your bed one night and he wants to give you a blow job and you look like the head Doctors plant that hadn't been watered in weeks..."

"Stop," Akihito leaned in and hissed, flush high on his cheeks and embarrassment  
alight in his eyes.

Feilong snorted, trying to stifle his laugh. "You're so cute."

Akihito huffed. "Am not. Anyway, there's no way a guy like him will grace my bed anyway. He probably likes big boobs, you know?"

"Well, you like big boobs too so there's something you have in common."

"Whatever. It might be the only thing we have in common," Akihito sighed, sitting back and picking at the corner of the label on the condensed glass bottle. The thing was he was so self conscious around that man. Asami was definitely his type but he didn't want to push his luck. Maybe the guy was as straight as an arrow. Besides, how weird would it be to be talking to your crush about your ED?

He was young, he would get over it. He sounded like a patient to himself.

"You might never know, just give it a go. I know you like him."

Akihito looked to Feilong with scandalized horror in his eyes. "I what?"

Feilong smiled. "Don't try to hide it. I'm the one that's looking at your dreamy expressions whenever we bring up the guy."

"I DON'T have a ~dreamy expression~," Akihito expressed with air quotes and a roll of his eyes.

"Right," Feilong snorted behind another drink of beer and Akihito scowled.

"Look..." Akihito wanted to argue his point but a familiar accented voice cut into their conversation before he could voice his protest.

"Hey, baby. You look so hot tonight."

Akihito stifled a laugh when Feilong narrowed his eyes in exasperation before turning to glare at his 'entertainment'. For a guy that said he could do better he sure didn't seem the least bit interested in moving along from Arbatov.

"God, he's such a douche," Feilong mouthed, but he got up, turned around and smiled tightly at Arbatov. "You like when I put you in your place, don't you?"

Blue eyes sparkling, Arbatov hissed in pleasure. "I sure do."

Feilong shook his head in exasperation, ponytail fishtailing down his back before he turned to Akihito and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair he just vacated. "Need a lift home?"

Akihito shook his head. "No, you two go. I'm not on call tomorrow so I'm in no hurry."

"Alright. Call me when you get home, I need to know you're safe."

"Sure, thanks."

Feilong smiled before leaving with Arbatov, who waved goodbye and Akihito nursed the rest of his beer in relative peacefulness.

The kind of peacefulness where all the noise was mostly in your head.

That night, when he took home a nice girl that seemed into him that he could see making the 'lieutenant salute', he couldn't get it up either.

...

_Icandothis. Icandothis. Icandothis._

Akihito repeated the mantra in his head while he stood outside the door of Dr. Asami Ryuichi, sex therapist with a 99.9% success rate, suddenly feeling jittery and finding excuses of why this was a bad idea.

It's been a week since he spoke to Feilong about visiting the man and he finally mustered the courage when a blowjob really had no effect.

But because of nerves he was about to turn around and go back to his floor when the door suddenly flew open and before him stood his crush, wearing a white dress shirt and fitted pants with his hair slicked back in a style that accentuated his handsome features.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to come in?"

"I-I'm on call," Akihito stammered, feeling more shy and restless all of a sudden.

"No, you're not." Asami raised his right hand and looked at his watch. "Your shift starts in the next thirty five minutes. Your attending gets here in an hour and your senior residency just got off. Now, are you going to come in?"

Akihito gulped. That was sexy. But how come the guy knew his shift better than he does sometimes?

"How did you know I was standing here?" he asked suddenly.

"You're noisy when you can't make up your mind."

Well, fair enough. Tentatively, he stepped inside, flinching when the door closed. There was something to be said about his state, the butterfly in the stomach feeling the man's proximity caused.

"No need to be shy, have a seat."

"M' not shy," he mumbled. "Thanks," Akihito answered after sitting across from the man. His eyes followed the movement when Asami rolled up his sleeves to reveal toned biceps. The type of biceps he'd love to feel on his body.

Asami produced a file folder with a blank form on it. He clasped his hands and leaned forward, staring neutrally at the intern before him. "What seems to be the problem, Takaba?"

Akihito blinked. "I didn't tell you my name."

Asami smiled, stilling the pen he'd picked up to start writing on the form. "That's an unusual sexual problem."

Akihito shook his head and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Don't be. We work in the same hospital, I know all the intern's names."

"Right." That unknotted a little of the knots in his stomach, but then he swallowed. "I'm experiencing symptoms of ED." Wow, it was harder to say than he thought. A lot embarrassing too.

Asami kept writing while he asked questions. "What exactly are these symptoms?"

Akihito explained.

"So, with different partners under different circumstances nothing worked, is that correct?"

Akihito nodded.

Asami jotted more notes on the form. "Have you tried masturbation?"

"Many times, it hardly ever worked since this started."

A note in the margin.

"Have you ever done a test for penile nerves function?"

Akihito had heard of it. But, "No, I haven't."

Asami put his pen down to look him in the eye and explain what it was all about. Apparently, the test itself was called Bulbocavernous Reflex, which was used to determine if there was sufficient nerve sensation in the penis. Asami would squeeze the head of the penis, which immediately caused the anus to contract if nerve function was normal. He would measure the latency between the squeeze and contraction by feeling the anal sphincter with a gloved finger inserted past the anus.

Akihito blushed furiously as the man went into details. He was not expecting to get fingered on his first visit.

"Would you like to do it now, or should I schedule an appointment for a later date?"

Despite his embarrassing grievance with the situation, Akihito did not want to wait. It's been months and he wanted to get this over with. Besides, he had twenty three more minutes before his shift started. "No, I'll do it now."

Asami nodded, pushed back and rose from his seat.

Akihito followed suit.

"Get behind the curtain, take your pants and underwear off and get on the bed."

Nervous fingers followed the instructions and Akihito almost jumped when Asami slapped the gloves against his wrist.

"You don't have to hide it, I've seen plenty."

Akihito was confused by the remark, then he looked down to see he had his genitals cocooned in the dome of his hands subconsciously.

"Oh, sorry," he answered with a sheepish grin. Slowly, he removed each finger until his hands fell away. By then he was looking up at the white of the ceiling and pointedly ignoring Asami's eyes. He felt incredibly self conscious and a bit lightheaded.

"Plant the soles of your feet on the mattress and open your legs."

Akihito closed his eyes, bit his bottom lip and then he opened wide.

"Good, now..."

He jumped at the implication of the touch before it happened, then he gripped the side of the bed with both hands when Asami touched him. There were sparks of erogenous feelings sparking through his balls at the touch and even though he could feel the texture of the latex, it didn't deter his fighting to rise libido.

"Ok, tell me if this does anything for you."

Asami was feeling him up. It was a rudimentary part of the required test but it sent sparks of pleasure through the entirety of his body. He was afraid to look down and see the expression on Asami's face, but he did when a slick finger penetrated him slowly.

"Relax, this will be over soon."

Akihito swallowed thickly, then nodded his head because he didn't trust his voice at the moment. It felt good. Damn good. Asami's firm grip on his cock head and a finger up his ass.

"Well, it's definitely getting up," Asami said in a teasing voice and Akihito looked down, surprised that he was halfway there for real. His eyes met Asami's and something in the man's expression made it shoot up like a rocket, as hard as a rock!

"H-h-how?" He stammered, toes curling and knuckles whiting against his grip on the side of the bed when Asami started caressing his prostate along with fisting him in a firm grip. The heat that started in his stomach that travelled to the top of his head threatened to short circuit his brain.

"Maybe you just didn't have the right stimuli to get you in the mood before. I must be doing something right."

Akihito nodded jerkily. "Y-yeah."

"You're latency is quite excellent. There is a very strong response between the muscles in your anus and the stimulant of your penis. Should I stop now?"

"NO, no!" Akihito panicked. He looked down with pleading, watery eyes. It's been so long since he's been so close to an actual orgasm he would have ended up one of Dr. Mamoru's patients if he didn't get to finish. "Don't stop, maybe this is a fluke and it'll go down again if you stop. Latency does not precede longevity, does it?"

Akihito bit his bottom lip. It was lame, but he couldn't flat out say he wanted the guy to get him off. As a patient, Asami as his doctor was not allowed to have sexual relations while on duty, so he couldn't say the man should get him off, but he could make it a medical request.

"Mmm, since you want to find out, we could continue to measure your prolonged response to the stimulation. Should I add a second finger?"

Akihito nodded eagerly, getting lost in the ferocity of those lust filled, golden eyes and the dexterity of those talented hands. There was precum beading at the tip of his erection and it added to the lubricant of Asami's hand when the man flicked a finger over it. He threw his head back and bit into his own hand, trying his best to stifle his voice, which was met with no resistance since neither wanted anybody passing by to hear them. Akihito thrusted back on those fingers, moaning as they hit his prostate each and every time while his toes curled and his breathing labored and his head threatened to explode.

"I want to see you cum," Asami hissed, fighting against the need to attend to his own straining cock. This intern was just what the doctor ordered and he felt the need to covet and screw his lights out. Good thing he was single at the moment.

Akihito whimpered piteously as the ejaculation built in his stomach, tightened his muscles and shot through his balls. Asami pumped even more ferociously then and it felt like the world had disappeared into a white, hot ball of flame behind his eyelids. Ribbons of sticky cum shot over his abdomen and chest and he doubled over whip-cord tight until his muscles felt about ready to snap. He flopped back on the bed bonelessly, and once he was able to regulate his breathing after a huge gulp of air, he opened bleary eyes to see Asami standing before him, taking off his gloves with a frightening bulge visible through his pants. There was no warning to Asami's next action, except he was pulled up by the shoulders into a smoldering kiss that left his already spinning head into another wave of erotic frenzy. They tasted each other while Asami licked into his hot cavern, sucked on his tongue and after what felt like hours pulled back with a kittenish nip to his bottom.

Could it get any better than this?

"My prognosis?" Asami started, licking his kiss bruised lips. "You're good."

Akihito felt all kind of weak and satiated, but awkward and clumsy as he raised himself up further with no indication of what came next and what this all meant. He looked at the cum on his chest before eyeing the back of Asami's head while the man threw away the gloves and washed his hands, knowing he was as red as a tomato.

"So I don't have ED then, good to know. I wonder why it only works with you?" Akihito frowned. It was a weird situation to find himself in.

"My guess...other than your crush on me?" Asami started while he handed a towel wet on one side with warm water over, showing up his straining cock which was the only indication Akihito had that the man was horny. "...You're problem was psychological. Have you been feeling stressed and tired lately?"

Akihito was surprised Asami knew about his crush, but he nodded. "Yeah."

"Did your coffee machine break?"

Akihito's eyes widened at that after he snapped his head up to look at Asami. Was the guy a stalker? Only Feilong knew that.

"Don't look so startled," Asami snorted before indicating he should keep using the towel. "You've been drinking coffee from the lobby for a while now and it's crap. Get a coffee machine and drink some good coffee to get you through your shift, get as much rest as possible and you'll be alright. See if you can throw in at least three days of exercise for at least twenty minutes. And find somebody you actually like to sleep with. It helps loads when you want to do it instead of thinking you have to for whatever reason."

Asami just summed up the gist of Akihito's life in a few sentences and he marvelled at the man's ability to read people. He smiled while finishing the last of his cleanup behind the curtain. "Thanks. I-I'll do that."

More confident now, he hopped off the bed and redressed, coming out to see Asami sitting at his desk writing a report.

Awkwardly, he asked, "So, um, what about you?" As nervous as he was, he would definitely help the man with his 'problem'; return the favor.

"I have an appointment in ten minutes, but I make house calls and follow up visits. I'll stop by your apartment later to find out if you need any more help."

Akihito smiled, heart beating frantically in his chest. Was the man implying what he thought he was? "And what if I relapse?"

Asami's golden eyes were dangerously possessive, and to be honest, Akihito liked it.

"I'll always be there to get it back up and in working order. Satisfaction guaranteed."

Akihito laughed, warm and bubbly. "Fine. So, I guess I'll see you later?" The taste of that kiss still felt tingly on his lips and the man's taste intoxicating on his tongue.

"Yes you will."

Akihito felt like he could fly to the moon and back.

"Fine. Bye," he finished with a shy wave. He couldn't wait to tell Feilong that he was right.

Asami smiled and nodded his head. He got himself one hell of a catch because he'd been eyeing Akihito for a while. There was just something about him...

Akihito's smile remained plastered on his face, even after he left the office.

Asami banged his head against the desk and sighed as soon as the door closed. Cockblocking, for whatever reason, was never a nice thing to feel. But he took solace in the fact that he had this one in the bag. Akihito would be his from now on and that made the worse of any type of blue balls well worth it.

Ten minutes later he took up the file of his next appointment and shouted through the door, "Mr Williamson, come in!"


End file.
